


Trust me

by FabulousAsAlways



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Clint is An Asshole, Consensual, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insults, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Bruce, Subspace, Sweet Bruce, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousAsAlways/pseuds/FabulousAsAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes Bruce fall apart with soft touches and lots of teasing until he's reduced to a shivering mess without the Hulk interfering. </p>
<p>However, as they curl up together afterwards, Clint drops by with some nasty comments. </p>
<p>Tony won't accept any of that shit.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>This is like fifty percent smut and fifty percent angst. Wrapped in so much fluff and hugs and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Wrote this after talking to a friend about what kinks which Avenger would have.   
> Bruce totally rambles science when he's spaced out. It kind of grew from there. (you know who you are :*)

A shiver ran through a sweat lined, trembling back. Hair plastered to a forehead while eyes rolled back.

Bruce was wiped from the pleasure running through his body. His mind drawing a blank. Words falling from his lips without a thought. "...a body wholly or partially submerged in liquid is buoyed up by a force equal to the weight of the displaced liquid. This buoyant force depends on the density of the liquid and the volume of the object, but not its shape..." He rambled continuely, scientific theory after theory.

Tony hovered above the smaller man, holding on to him as he slid in and out of the scientist.

After hours of teasing, pushing and pulling until Bruce fell apart in his hands, the genius finally saw Bruce at his prettiest.

Completely open and vulnerable. Barren to anything Tony could come up with. It showed a great amount of trust.

 

There were brief moments where a wave of power would wash over Tony. When Bruce would kneel at a single word. Or when he made one of those delicious sweet sounds.

It was always immediately replaced with a burning warmth in his chest. Because damn, he loved Brucy with his whole heart.

 

No one else in the world knew about this. About how beautifully Bruce could submit. How he could obey perfectly. It was something saved just for Tony, who treasured is closely.

On top of that, whenever Bruce would fall into his subspace, he would go all soft and pliable, rambling scientific theories like nobodies business.   
It was the hottest thing Tony had ever seen.

"...the heat flux, Q, is proportional to the gradient of the temperature difference..."   
Oh yes. Tony knew that theory. It meant Brucy was close to hitting another peak.

The engineer wrapped a hand around Bruce his leaking cock and stroked him quickly until both men were screaming each other's names.

 

Tony panted and didn't move for a few minutes. When he had his breathing under control again he sat back on his heels to look at Bruce. The scientist had his eyes closed, he looked like a mess. Hair tussled, Tony's cum on his cheek from the _amazing_ blowjob that happened before, and his own release on his chest. Legs spread, too tired to move them, his hole open and leaking, hands bound above his head. Gorgeous.

With a fond smile, Tony leaned forward to kiss Bruce. The other man lazily returned the a,affectionate gesture, moaning softly and blinking his eyes open. A small smirk played around the engineer's lips right before he slid two fingers easily inside of the doctor, aided by his own release filing that ass.

Bruce moaned again and whimpered while Tony thrusted his fingers in and out of the overly sensitive entrance. "Tony... I can't..." He mumbled, eyes widening in surprise when his cock hardened again.   
Tony smiled and curled his fingers just right. "Yes you can Brucy. You're gorgeous you know that? So pretty. All spread out for me. I want you to come on just my fingers. One more time."  
While Bruce whimpered and moaned, rolling his hips desperately, Tony leaned down again to suck on those red swollen nipples. Again, the scientist moaned, this time partly due to the memory of Tony playing with his nipples until he was begging for release.

It didn't take long for Bruce to be leaking again, cock throbbing desperately. He tugged on the ropes subconsciously. "Please don't stop..." A few tears escaped him as the words slipped past his lips with great effort. His mind was melting and all he could think of was Tony. Tony's fingers, Tony's mouth, Tony's cock, Tony's wicked brain...

Lips hovered along his jawline, and a dark whisper ghosted towards his ear. "Come for me my pet."

There was no loud scream this time. Bruce was exhausted and as waves of pleasure made him see stars, he could only moan and pant breathlessly, eyes closing automatically.

By the time he could think clearly enough to open his eyes, Tony had cleaned them both up a little and Bruce was curled up in the other man's arms.

Tony caught his gaze, smiled fondly, and presses a fond kiss against his forehead. "I love you Brucy, now sleep. I promise lots of cuddling in the morning."

Halfway through the scentence Bruce his eyes had already fallen closed. It took just a few seconds for him to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

As much as Tony loved the scenes he and Bruce shared, he adored the mornings after. The entire day after such an intense evening was amazing.

He woke Bruce with breakfast but no coffee since Bruce was still floating halfway into subspace. Of course he could snap out of it, but that left him grumpy and uncomfortable. No, Tony knew what Bruce liked most. And a nice lazy day to slowly fade out of it made the scientist relaxed and cheerful.

 

The entire thing was just a treasure. Bruce has his little problem with the other guy coming out whenever his heartbeat is too high. At first, sex between the two science bros consisted of quickly finishing before the Hulk showed up.

Bruce came up with the idea of subbing. Tony was all in.

 

He would slowly get Bruce relaxed and aroused, keep his heartbeat low by making him float. By now he was an expert with getting Bruce into that gorgeous state of mind, and just as good getting him out.

That's why Tony was sitting on the couch now, feeding a kneeling Bruce small pieces of fruit while some romantic comedy played on the background.

The plan was simple, once Bruce felt ready he would climb up from the floor on the couch, showing Tony he was done being submissive. The engineer would wrap Bruce in blankets and hold him while they watched movies together, ate together, and eventually Bruce would feel absolutely amazing relaxed and safe and back to himself. The two would head down to the workshop and make beautiful science together.

But not yet. Because for now, Bruce just leaned against Tony's leg and smiled up at him, sucking on his finger lightly after accepting a piece of strawberry.

Tony trailed his fingers along Bruce his cheek, brushed through his hair, leaned down for a quick kiss and-

 

"What the hell?"

Tony snapped up and glared at Clint who had appeared out of nowhere. "Jarvis? I thought we were on lockdown?" Tony said as he fought to stay calm for Brucy and not get too angry.

 

"We are Sir." J answered while Clint spoke at the same time.

"I came in through the vents. We hadn't heard of you guys for days so I came to check in." The archer explained while eying Bruce with a look Tony didn't like.

"Ever heard of knocking?" The genius answered coldly. "Get out Barton."

 

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. I'll leave you to it. I'm just curious. How do you _get_ him like that? Like, he's so _soft_ and looks so obedient. I'm pretty sure he'd do anything you say. Look at it, weak and vulnerable... hey, can I have a go with him? _He_ won't mind, at least not while he's like thi-"

  
Tony grew tenser by the second while Clint rambled on. The only reason he didn't respond sooner was because he couldn't quite believe his teammate was actually saying those things. Like Bruce was something to be used...

"Shut the fuck up Barton." Tony growled as he patted Bruce's hair and got up. His suit was already on its way, he knew it.

"Oh come on Tony just tell me. Do you whip his ass or something? Or fuck him raw? If you ever wanna share him, or get rid of him, I volunteer as tri-"

This time Tony didn't interrupt him with words. Oh no. His right gauntlet came flying towards him, wrapped around his arm, and with a pleasing crunch, snapped forward to punch Clint.

  
"I _love_ him. He's someone to be treasured. So get the hell out of the tower, or I will throw you out. And if you ever talk to or about Bruce like that again, I will kill you. Got that?" Tony's voice was a pure growl and Clint hesitated for a moment.

However, as soon as Tony's gauntlet starter to glow in its sign of powering up to shoot, the archer got the hint and fled.

 

Jarvis would take care of the vents, fix the security leak.

Tony dropped the piece of armour and dropped to his knees next to a very confused looking Bruce.

"It's already Brucy, you're safe. No worries baby. I'll protect you." Tony whispered while gently hugging his lover.

Bruce simply leaned into the touch but the confusion didn't fade.

"What's wrong baby boy?" Tony asked softly, holding Bruce his hands, worry in his eyes.

"I- Tony? Sir? Was I- Am I good?"

 

Tony almost cried at how small Bruce his voice sounded, how insecure he appeared. Immediately Tony nodded. "Yes of course Brucy, you're always so good for me. Absolutely perfect. Always."

"Clint said... s- something about w- wh- whips..." Bruce was clearly scared and it broke Tony's heart.

"No, baby, he did, but I would never hurt you. Never. I won't hit you, or whip you. Nothing like that. Remember Brucy, what happens if I have to punish you?"

Bruce was silent for a while, his brain worked slow when he was like this and it took him a bit to remember. "You make me c- cum one time extra." The scientist mumbled while his cheeks flushed red. So adorable.

"Exactly. And what happens if I would hurt you and you want me to stop?"

This time Bruce answered immediately. "I say stop."

Tony smiled and hugged Bruce a little tighter. "Good boy. I'll never hurt you, not for fun or for punishment, and if I accidentally do, I'll stop the second you tell me."

There was a soft nod against Tony's neck where Bruce had buried his face against the skin. "Thank you." He whispered and Tony simply responded by kissing the top of his head.

 

In a minute the genius would gently lift his boyfriend into the couch and they would continue their lazy day.

Once Bruce was back to himself they would make plans to kick Clint's ass together. Tony would assure Bruce that he loved him, and Bruce would mostly just be angry at Barton.

It would take some time before they had another scene, but when they did it was as perfect as usual.

Though, for now, the two lovebirds simply sat curled up on the floor, comfort and love all that remained.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave me plots/kinks/scenes and characters/pairings, I will most likely give it a shot


End file.
